marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Bakuto
Bakuto was a leader of the Hand who attempted to manipulate the Iron Fist onto their side by capturing Madame Gao. When this at first failed, he used the entire Meachum family as his hostages to blackmail the Iron Fist before eventually being killed by Davos during his duel against Colleen Wing, one of his former pupils. Biography Early Life Iron Fist Obsession Bakuto was raised and groomed by the Hand to become a leader of their warriors. As a young man Bakuto's mother told him the story of the to keep him in line. During all his many years of training to become a skilled soldier, Bakuto was told the legend of K'un-Lun and their Immortal Iron Fist whom was said to be the Hand's single greatest enemy. Bakuto did not believe the stories until he was given a film of an Iron Fist fighting Chinese soldiers. As a result Bakuto became obsessed and studied everything he could about the Iron Fist. Bakuto also later trained and recruited Colleen Wing into the Hand, gifting her with her own Dojo to train Hand soldiers.Iron Fist: 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart Manipulating Iron Fist Return to New York City Having heard that Danny Rand had seemingly returned from the dead having been lost in K'un-Lun for fifteen years, Bakuto returned to New York City to investigate himself, believing Rand to be the new Iron Fist. Bakuto went straight to Chikara Dojo where he watched as Colleen Wing trained. Bakuto greeted his delighted former student, teasing her fighting form before commenting that the dojo had been now taken over by Rand. Sitting down for tea, Wing confirmed to Bakuto that Rand was the Iron Fist, noting that he fought not just with his body but with his mind, leading to Bakuto teasing her about their relationship. Wing made it clear that she was still loyal to him and the Hand before Bakuto warned her that the Iron Fist could put her in great danger, although Wing made it clear that she had already witnessed Rand's habit of getting into danger. Bakuto then ordered her to continue as she was doing with Rand, promising that he would soon be back in touch with her.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots Saving Colleen Wing Having learned that Colleen Wing had been poisoned during a battle against another Hand faction, Bakuto then returned to Chikara Dojo to offer her help. Bakuto killed the guards surrounding the Dojo and met with Wing and Danny Rand outside the locked door, much to Wing's great delight. Although Rand was initially fearful that this may be another trap, Bakuto assured him that it was not and Rand reluctantly let him into the room. Kneeling beside Wing, Bakuto told Rand to heal her, although he clearly did not understand what this meant. Just as Claire Temple noted that Wing was now close to death, Bakuto realised Rand had not been taught the technique while at K'un-Lun so told him to seat with him. Bakuto then ordered Rand to centre his Chi into his fist before opening his hand to burn the poison out of Wing's body. Rand did as Bakuto commanded and, despite causing them a lot of pain, he successfully saved Wing's life and destroyed the poison before it could kill her. Once it was clear that Wing was okay, Rand tried to stand only to faint from the power he had used. While the captured Madame Gao mocked Rand's choice to trust Bakuto, he simply ignored her as Bakuto's men arrived in the building and took Wing, Rand and the captured Gao to their cars. As they prepared to leave New York City, Temple demanded that she come with them, however Bakuto insisted that she was not welcome before driving off. Bakuto however was unaware that Davos had been watching them and was now preparing to follow them.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Introducing the Hand Back at the Hand Safe Haven, Bakuto was teaching students when he was joined by Danny Rand and Colleen Wing who expressed their gratitude for all his help. When Bakuto offered to help Rand recharge his Chi, Rand noted that not many people knew what the Iron Fist was, with Bakuto explaining it had been an interest of his. Rand explained that his training had not been completed and therefore he did not know how to recharge his Chi. Bakuto invited Rand to stand beside him, noting how he had invented his technique for recharging Chi based on his study of the Order of the Crane Mother. Together they performed various moves to help Rand meditate and rebuild his inner Chi. As they did the movements, Bakuto noted that Rand's body language betrayed an inner sadness and anger, telling him to realize all of that feeling to find the inner peace he needed. Once they were complete, Rand noted that he felt hungry, so Bakuto asked Wing to tell the kitchen while he spoke with Rand. When Rand noted that Wing had never mentioned him before, Bakuto explained that they tried to keep secret, noting that they took in damaged people to improve their lives, with Rand comparing it to a cult, as Bakuto jokingly noted it was a lot like the , although Bakuto never mentioned they were really the Hand. As they walked through the facility, Rand asked what had become of Madame Gao, with Bakuto only saying that she had been taken out of commission, promising that he would have her arrested by the police soon enough. Going into his office, Rand asked Bakuto what his intentions were with his soldiers and the Iron Fist. Bakuto explained his belief that companies like Rand Enterprises were running the world, telling him that he could turn it around. Bakuto then showed Rand footage of a previous Iron Fist fighting some Chinese soldiers in the 1940s. Rand questioned why Bakuto was so interested in the Iron Fist, so Bakuto explained he had become obsessed ever since being given that film, promising to increase Rand's own power so they could then work together to protect the world from people like Gao. While working at his desk, Bakuto was informed by his communications officer that Rand had just completed a phone call with Joy Meachum before also speaking with Harold Meachum. Knowing the names, Bakuto ordered the man to leave the transcript on his desk. Bakuto was then joined by Wing who questioned how Rand had gotten as, with Bakuto noting that he thought Rand was ready. Bakuto noted that Wing's lies to Rand about their true purpose must have been hard for her, promising they would tell Rand the truth about the Hand very soon. Uncovered Secrets While walking through the Hand Safe Haven, Bakuto inadvertently came across Danny Rand speaking with the captured Madame Gao, who was attempting to twist his perspective on Bakuto's intentions for him. Bakuto claimed that Gao was just manipulating him again, explaining that he had tried to get the truth from her himself. Bakuto then allowed the clearly unnerved Rand to leave the building, locking eyes with Gao on his way out. Returning to New York City, Bakuto decided to personally meet Harold Meachum in the wake of Gao's capture. Breaking into Harold Meachum's Penthouse, Bakuto greeted Meachum as he was about to have his dinner and invited him to seat with him. Bakuto informed Meachum that he was taking over from Gao, with Meachum expressing his own disappointment that he was not free of the Hand's control, with Bakuto promising him that the Hand's reach was still extensive so escape was never really an option for Meachum under Gao's control. Bakuto explained that while Gao controlled him through fear, he intended to build a partnership with Meachum with a new purpose. Bakuto told that everything Gao had once owned and controlled was now his, and therefore he told Meachum to continue running Rand Enterprises through his son Ward Meachum as he had been, and if he did, then he would be granted a way to return to public life once again. As this had been his desire for the years since his death, Meachum expressed his excitement at the proposition and agreed to work with Bakuto. Fighting Iron Fist Returning to the Hand Safe Haven, Bakuto witnessed Danny Rand destroying all of their surveillance equipment which they had been using to spy on Rand Enterprises and Harold Meachum, confirming them to be the Hand. Bakuto expressed his disappointment that Rand had discovered the truth, claiming that he would have rather had Rand kill Madame Gao instead of doing this, before saying this was a test that Rand had failed. The furious Rand the attacked Bakuto, at first throwing a key board at him which Bakuto easily avoided. They then exchanged blows, with Bakuto using his speed to avoid the Iron Fist's attacks and using his rage against him. Bakuto then armed himself with two blades which he began swinging at the Iron Fist with great force. Before long however, the Iron Fist managed to disarm him and when Bakuto tried to do a flip, he knocked him down and made him crash hard onto the ground, however Bakuto's soldiers were already coming to his aid. Iron Fist was aided by Davos' arrival as the pair attempted to get away, fighting off Bakuto's men. Having armed himself with a blade, Bakuto waited for Rand to be distracted by Darryl and stabbed him in the side before summoning his men to his side. Bakuto watched as Rand attempted to use the Iron Fist, only to tell him that his rage, confusion and hatred had destroyed his Chi, making it now impossible for him to use the Iron Fist. As Rand and Davos then stormed towards him, Bakuto sent in his men, thinking their numbers would overpower them. During the fight however, Colleen Wing betrayed Bakuto and opened the gate, allowing Iron Fist and Davos to escape. Despite his soldier's best efforts, Bakuto was unable to stop the Order of the Crane Mother warriors from getting away, with Wing also climbing over the wall and escaping towards New York City. With the battle now over and his men struggling back onto their feet having been subdued by their enemies, Bakuto checked on Darryl personally. When asked, Bakuto promised he did not kill Rand, claiming it was not what he wanted. Dealing with Colleen Wing Bakuto returned to Chikara Dojo where he confronted Colleen Wing, demanding to know where she had gone. Wing accused Bakuto of attacking Danny Rand, although he insisted that they had merely defended themselves when Rand had attacked them, claiming that his time at K'un-Lun had taught him to hate the Hand. Bakuto tried to convince Wing that he only wanted to Rand to trust them, but Wing insisted he wanted her to lie to Rand. As Wing began confronting Bakuto over his choices, Bakuto silenced her by ordering her to respect her sensei. Bakuto defended the actions of the Hand by using the examples of Kevin Michener and Becca Yoo as people they had saved, claiming that after the Battle of New York they would have been left to die. Bakuto claimed that they had saved them together by bringing them into the Hand, as Wing tired to insist she could still bring Rand to their side. Bakuto refused to accept this however to order Wing to bring Rand to him when she found him. When Wing did find Rand, she did not inform Bakuto and was handed over by Yoo. Having been brought to him, Bakuto confronted the captured Wing. Although Wing insisted that she still believed in the Hand, he told her that he no longer believed in her, noting how she had let her love for Rand affect her own commitment for the Hand, something which he could not forgive. The horrified Wing demanded to know what he had planned, but Bakuto only told her she would be giving to the Hand in her very final moments, sending her to have her blood drained.Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable Tormenting the Meachums ]] Bakuto visited Ward Meachum who had been checked into Birch Psychiatric Hospital due to his drug addiction, giving him a drug to counteract Madame Gao's poisonous heroin. Bakuto introduced himself as a member of the Hand, insisting he was no friend of Gao, claiming he was there to help. Bakuto promised to give Meachum the secret to killing his father whom he despised, noting that he had a power of resurrection that the Hand had now come to regret giving to Meachum's highly arrogant father. As Meachum questioned what he wanted in return, Bakuto made it clear that he wanted a similar level of control over Rand Enterprises as Gao had once had, promising that he would not run Rand the same way as Gao had however, as he promised to hand over the cure to Gao's heroin so they could sell it to all their patients. Bakuto went on to make it clear that in exchange for the cure and his father's death, he wanted Meachum to help him capture Danny Rand, promising that he and Joy Meachum would be safe as a direct result of this favour to him. Having learned that the Meachum's were stealing his money, Bakuto betrayed Ward as he arrived early at Harold Meachum's Penthouse with his Hand soldiers and took them all hostage. When Ward attempted to confront Bakuto, he responded by striking Ward in the chest and having him men execute Harold's bodyguards, including Kevin Singleton. Bakuto then calmly invited all his hostages to sit down before remanding that Ward stop the transfer of his money, ignoring his request to allow his sister to walk free while explaining his nedeal with Ward. Bakuto then had Harold drugged from his seat and pushed onto his knees, and as Harold promised to come back from the dead and exact his revenge, Bakuto explained that once they removed his head them his would never return to life, much like Nobu Yoshioka. When Ward begged for his sister not to see this, Bakuto instead demanded his phone and called Danny Rand, showing Rand video of the Meachums under his control. Bakuto then shot Joy in the gut and threatened to decapitate Harold if Rand did not come to him before hanging up.Iron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Capturing Iron Fist While they waited, Bakuto gave the Meachum's blankets and pain killers for Joy's wounds, but still refused to take her to Metro-General Hospital, noting that Danny Rand was running out of time. With time up, Bakuto drew his sword and prepared to execute Harold Meachum, noting that sword had cut down kings in the past. Bakuto then offered Harold his last words, which he used to mock Ward Meachum and confess his love for Joy. Just before Bakuto's blade could drop, Rand arrived and stopped him, allowing himself to be captured by the Hand. ]] While heading downstairs, Rand questioned what Bakuto wanted with the Iron Fist, so Bakuto told him how his mother had told him the story of the . Bakuto confirmed to Rand that he wanted the Iron Fist to be the Hand's personal sack man, noting that there was somebody in their organisation who greatly wanted to work with him, promising that in exchange for his help he would rebalance his Chi and help him regain his Iron Fist and make him what he was meant to be, although Rand noted he did not even know what that was anymore, a comment which Bakuto then smiled at. As they walked through the lobby of Harold Meachum's Penthouse, Rand managed to regain peace and used the Iron Fist to break out of his handcuffs, only for it to disappear before he could strike Bakuto. However he was joined by Colleen Wing and Davos who attacked Bakuto's men. Rand noted Bakuto was not allowed to kill him, but Bakuto promised to subdue him by whatever mean necessary, even by cutting him and having doctor patch him up. However eventually Rand and his allies defeated the Hand soldiers, forcing Bakuto to run away. Final Showdown Bakuto was eventually chased to Central Park were he was cornered and challenged to duel by Colleen Wing. Bakuto mocked the challenge, claiming only warriors from the Order of the Crane Mother were worthy to fight him, while she was a traitor of the Hand and a teacher of young children at the Chikara Dojo. Although Iron Fist tried to calm Wing, she vowed that she would be the one to kill her former sensei in a duel to the death. ]] Stepping out into the rain, Bakuto and Wing prepared their swords and began fighting one another, with Bakuto noting that she had learned well, but was only as strong as her weapon. Twisting her arm, Bakuto managed to cut Wing's own katana in half, however she then responded by kicking the broken blade into Bakuto's leg, noting that it was how she used her weapon that mattered. Bakuto attempted to regain dominance in the fight, cutting Wing's arm, but as he moved to make another blow, she moved aside and plunged her sword into his stomach, much to Bakuto's great surprise and horror. Clutching his bleeding stomach, Bakuto fell to the floor as Wing prepared to execute Bakuto, but she stopped herself, noting she was never cut out to be a murderer for the Hand. While Davos insisted they should kill him, Wing suggested they call the police and make Bakuto the first Hand leader to be arrested. Bakuto then mocked Rand, noting that his father had not raised him to become an assassin for K'un-Lun. While they argued however, Davos stepped forward and stabbed Bakuto in the heart, killing him. Bakuto's body was then taken by the Hand. Personality Bakuto originally appeared to be a gentle and righteous man aiming for overall prosperity. This was shown as his faction of the Hand gave troubled people training and purpose in life, allowing them a change for scholarship and to make more of their life. As he said himself he tried to create a partnership with others in order to achieve mutual benefit. However behind this behavior he was shown to be ruthless in order to achieve his goals. He became bound on making the Iron Fist working for him. To achieve this he extorted and threatened people. When Colleen Wing turned against him he wanted her killed. He seemed strongly against corporations that ran society and abused their power. This showed a bit of a contradiction as he himself demanded complete obedience from others as well. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': As a leader of the Hand, Bakuto is a master in martial arts. He had trained his whole life in monasteries and Dojos and mastered many forms and disciplines. Bakuto was knowledgeable about forms to help restore Danny Rand's Chi. Bakuto was able to keep up with Iron Fist for a while before he was defeated. *'Master Swordsman': Bakuto was highly skilled in wielding the Katana with great skill. Being able to fight Danny Rand of for a while using the sword. He outmatched Colleen Wing in a swordfight before she was able to turn the tables and impale him. His office was decorated with a variety of weapons which suggests he is skilled with those as well. Equipment *'Katana': Bakuto's chief weapon was the katana, using it to threaten Harold Meachum with decapitation before fighting both Iron Fist and Colleen Wing with the blade, eventually losing his fight against Wing. *'Knives': Different Hand Ceremonial Blades and weapons were seen in Bakuto's office. *'Handgun': Bakuto used a handgun to shoot Joy Meachum in the gut. Relationships Family *Mother Allies *Hand **Darryl **Becca Yoo **Mary **Eric *Claire Temple Enemies *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Colleen Wing - Former Trainee and Friend *Davos - Killer *Madame Gao - Rival and Captive *Harold Meachum † - Situational Ally turned Enemy *Ward Meachum - Situational Ally turned Enemy *Joy Meachum Appearances In chronological order: *''Iron Fist'' **''Season One'' ***''Felling Tree with Roots'' ***''The Mistress of All Agonies'' ***''Black Tiger Steals Heart'' ***''Lead Horse Back to Stable'' ***''Bar the Big Boss'' ***''Dragon Plays with Fire'' (mentioned) Trivia *In the comics, Bakuto was the Daimyo, or leader, of the Hand's faction in South America. He was killed by Angela del Toro during the Hand's plot to lure Daredevil into becoming their leader to corrupt him. References External Links * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Hand Leaders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Davos